


Un amour de Russie

by Garance



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, M/M, i miss them and there's still no one to write about them after two years please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg et Bixente en Russie, un résumé.
Relationships: Bixente Lizarazu/Grégoire Margotton
Kudos: 1





	Un amour de Russie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Un amour de Russie

Grégoire a de quoi être fatigué par Bixente, ils ont presque cinquante ans, mais malgré tout, son collègue est… Enfantin. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu’un avec son palmarès selon lui. En fait, avec deux ans de travail en commun sur TF1, Greg a compris pourquoi le basque avait tendance à se battre, que ce soit sur les terrains ou à l’entraînement : Il a le sang chaud. Ils sont en Russie pour la coupe du monde, et Greg, au-delà du fait de prendre l’avion presque tous les jours alors qu’il en la phobie, est de plus en plus fatigué. Bixente est épuisant sur les bords, il a du mal à le canaliser quand ils ne sont pas en train de commenter, ils visitent au moins une partie des villes à chaque fois, et Greg commence à avoir du mal à sentir ses jambes à la fin des journées, sans oublier que quand ils mangent au restaurant, c’est plus ou moins interminable, Bixente n’est pas du genre à peu manger. 

Malgré tout ça, Greg ne peut pas s’empêcher de le trouver attachant, après tout, c’est juste un bon vivant. Un bon vivant qui dit chocolatine mais il essaye de ne pas trop lui en vouloir (il garde ça pour Twitter). Bixente est ce qu’il est, et au moins il ne se cache pas derrière un masque, alors Greg ne peut qu’apprécier cela. C’est vraiment bon de travailler avec lui, il a l’impression d’avoir retrouvé un second souffle, sans oublier que cette coupe du monde est palpitante, alors la vivre avec Bixente est l’une des meilleures choses qui aurait pu lui arriver. Greg ne troquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Fin


End file.
